


You're a Dream to Me

by saltysarah



Series: Dreamers [2]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysarah/pseuds/saltysarah
Summary: My working title for this piece was 'I just had sex and it felt so good'. Jean and Nino have sex. It feels very, very good.Title from The Cranberries - Dreams.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Series: Dreamers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	You're a Dream to Me

Jean was on his knees, arse in the air, attempting to smother himself with his own pillow. He couldn’t even recognise the sounds that were emerging from his mouth.

“Good?” Nino asked needlessly. The question might have been well-meant, but Nino’s mouth was so close, heat washed over his sensitive, aching hole. It was worse for the late hour, Nino’s stubble scraping his already tender skin raw. Jean could only wordlessly keen in reply.

“Good.” He could hear the smile in Nino’s voice and then felt it pressed against him, tongue sliding out and lapping at his very core. He wasn’t shy about it, saliva leaking out of his mouth and into his arse, liberally licking and sucking at his rim.

Jean whined, trying to arch his back more to push his arse into Nino’s mouth. “Nino,” he whimpered, “Nino, please.” He might have been embarrassed by his behaviour if he wasn’t half out of his mind with arousal, cock at full attention and dribbling a puddle under him.

Nino pulled back with a last, hard suck that had Jean’s knees growing weak. “Tell me what you want,” he said, voice hoarse. Jean thought about just _why_ Nino’s voice was hoarse and he groaned, knees splaying wide.

“Please, Nino,” he panted, “I want you.” His arse was _throbbing._

Nino slid a thumb around his rim. “No,” he moaned, “no, not that, _Nino.”_

“God, you’re going to make me come before I even put it in if you keep talking like that,” Nino rasped, his thumb just nudging inside his hole. Saliva was drying tacky on his skin, just beginning to catch.

“Nino,” Jean begged, _“please.”_

“God,” Nino moaned. He could feel the bed dip behind him. “Wait, just- just let me get the lube-.”

Jean keened, long and loud and hard as he squirmed, his empty arse clenching down on air. He _wanted,_ but, “Not your fingers,” he insisted.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the wet, slick head of Nino’s cock against his hole.

“Please,” he wheezed, hitching his hips higher, flexing his arse. He’d never felt this desperate in his life.

When Nino’s bare cock finally slid home – Jean could only groan, the sound dragged out of him from the depths of his guts. Nino had taken him so many times in so many ways since the start of their relationship that it was a familiar feeling – yet tinged with the newness of no condom and the lack of fingering.

Nino wasn’t…terribly thick, but it wasn’t as if Jean was an old hand at inserting so much all at once. He had to remind himself to relax through his hitching breaths, never mind the unimaginable _heat_ of him – a latex condom shouldn’t have made that much of a difference, considering how thin it was, but feeling Nino in the flesh, inside him, was something he could never have prepared for.

“Please, Nino,” he whimpered, not even knowing what he was begging for, but begging all the same. “Please.”

Nino’s hands were on his arse, strong, plying his cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his stretched-out hole. Jean’s face must have been on fire and he might’ve been embarrassed if it weren’t for how hard those hands were shaking.

“God, look at you,” Nino marvelled, his voice ragged. “Look at you take it- Jean. _Jean.”_

He groaned, back bowing as Nino slid all the way in. Nino’s hand on his arse had migrated to his waist, squeezing down, before he shuffled forward to press up against him, chest to back, the front of his thighs pressed up against his rear. Jean felt almost stifled, too hot but somehow still not enough.

Nino didn’t move much, just allowed him to adjust and settle. Jean closed his eyes, ribs expanding and contracting with each breath, feeling the sweat trickle between their bodies, the scratch of Nino’s pubic hair against his skin and then the feel of lips brushing his ear.

“Jean,” he breathed.

He grunted, elbows buckling. His whole world was centred around the cock inside him. Even his own cock was secondary in comparison. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like he could feel Nino’s heartbeat- no, that was from Nino’s chest pressed against his back.

“Jean,” Nino murmured into his ear, lipping at the lobe.

“Have you-.” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before he could speak again. “Have you done this before?”

He could hear the smile in Nino’s voice. “I would hope I’ve had sex with you before.”

Jean growled.

Nino pressed a kiss to his ear. “No, never,” he murmured, stroking a hand along Jean’s flank. “Sex was never a priority.”

_He was._

Jean didn’t think he was being full of himself with that thought. Well, he was full of Nino.

He laughed before he could stop himself.

Nino’s laughter sounded a beat later. “Laughing at me again?”

“Laughing at myself,” Jean corrected. He glanced over his shoulder, just enough to meet Nino’s eye. He’d caught him at a good time; Nino was still smiling, lines deepening at the corner of his eyes and around his wide, thin mouth. “I was your priority.”

Nino’s face softened into something warmer and more intimate. That was all the answer he needed.

“Now you can make sex _and_ me a priority,” Jean told him. “Preferably sex _with_ me.”

Nino blinked, startled – and then he burst out laughing again.

Jean shivered, those vibrations running through where they were joined. Nino ran a hand up his thigh against the grain of hair, just to touch, but Jean shivered harder all the same.

“It just doesn’t seem fair that you’re not as affected as I am,” he muttered, shoulders creeping up around his ears.

Nino held out that hand in front of him. It was shaking, badly.

“Oh,” Jean said quietly.

“I stopped for me as much as you,” Nino said, stroking that hand down his ribs this time. “I would’ve blown my load in a heartbeat otherwise.”

Jean glanced down at his own cock, considering. It certainly looked hard enough to hurt, the bulbous head red and leaking, but he still felt like own arousal was concentrated in his arse.

“Could you move now, you think?”

Nino placed a light, delicate kiss to the back of his neck.

And then he began to do just that, just gentle, rocking motions to start. Jean shivered, feeling his balls draw up, tight. For how visceral and desperate they’d started, right now they were almost… _sweet,_ no matter how deliciously filthy Nino’s bare cock felt inside of him. He glanced down again at the precum beading at the head of his own cock. Nino had to be leaking, too; Nino had to be leaking, inside of him.

Jean groaned, body seizing at the thought.

Nino swore, hips jerking. “God, Jean, give us some warning!”

“Us?” he gasped, rocking back onto Nino’s cock. Nino’s _dripping_ cock, that was dripping _inside_ him.

“Figure of speech,” Nino grunted as he picked up the pace, his hands having found Jean’s waist, fingers pressing in.

“You,” he gasped again, “and your cock. It deserves its own mention.”

“It’s quite honoured,” Nino said tightly, and then he pulled out entirely. Jean was scrabbling at the covers before he could catch himself.

“No,” he moaned, “no, why are you- Nino-.”

Nino’s hands were on his arse, exposing his hole. It had to be a sloppy red mess by now. His face was burning.

Nino set his cock against his hole, just the tip catching on his rim before Nino was tugging himself out again.

“Nino,” he flailed, trying to push upright, “what are you-?”

“Just let me, please,” Nino said, stroking down his sides. “You like this, don’t you?”

Jean shuddered at the feeling of Nino sliding in and out of him, the way his hole fought to close before Nino pushed it open again. His arse flexed against the intrusion and they both moaned.

…he did like it, he really did.

“H-how,” Jean stammered out.

Nino was abruptly all over him, covering him, his voice quiet and close. “I felt it,” he said, “when my mouth was- well.”

Jean had no idea what Nino had to be embarrassed about when that had been _his_ arse Nino had been licking open. He hadn’t realised he’d been giving so much of himself away.

“Ni-Nino,” he stammered out, uncertain how to continue, unbearably cold and vulnerable all of a sudden.

And then there were arms around him, Nino pressing in to the root, a sharp chin hooked over his shoulder, and a cheek rubbing against his.

“I’ve been watching you for years,” Nino said quietly, in an euphemism for _all his life._ “You’re hardly an open book, Jean.” Warmth began to bleed back into his fingers and toes; the girls at work had been complaining about that for years. Nino just knew him better than he knew himself. It ought to have made him feel exposed, but-.

“I wouldn’t ever use it against you, I swear,” Nino promised him as he- there was no other word for it, he was cuddling him, heartfelt and resolute.

“This was meant to be kinky sex, not-.” Whatever emotional vulnerability it had descended into.

Nino was cuddling him aggressively. “It’ll be whatever you want it to be.”

“Whatever we want it to be,” he corrected.

Nino pressed a kiss to his cheek, scratchy with stubble. “Whatever we want it to be,” he agreed.

Jean let out a long, shaky exhale. “I would like you to come inside me.”

Nino’s hips jerked. “Yeah?” His voice sounded like he’d swallowed gravel. His hips rolled forward, nudging at Jean’s prostate. Jean was so in love with him it _hurt._

Or maybe that was his erection talking.

“Nino, please.”

Nino’s lips grazed his hairline as one arm wrapped itself around his chest and the other trailed downwards, fingers tangling and tugging playfully at the trimmed curls at the base of his cock. The head was practically purple and leaking profusely. Then Nino pressed his lower belly the same time his cock nudged his prostate, and Jean dropped like a stone, his orgasm ripping through him almost violently and entirely without warning.

He came back to himself sprawled flat on the bed with only his arse held up by Nino’s implacable grip on his hips and the hard cock still inside.

“How have you still not come?” Jean moaned, not even caring that he was lying in the wet spot.

“Trust me,” Nino grit out, “it’s an uphill battle.”

His eyelids felt so heavy and his limbs felt even heavier. “Why?”

Nino’s hand stroked down his back before lingering over his arse, spreading him wide.

“Y’know what? I don’t know,” he murmured, voice lightly amused as he began to move again. Jean moaned, feeling slick and open where they were joined. Nino was only grazing his prostate, but even that light touch made him shudder and shake, over-sensitive.

“Too much?” Nino asked, leaning over his shoulder.

“Never,” he replied. He couldn’t come ago, utterly exhausted, but he could bear down, tightening around Nino’s pulsing cock.

Nino nibbled his way down his shoulder. “I’m the luckiest man alive,” he rasped, his thrusts growing harder and harder and then he ground in, roughly, cock jerking. Jean slid down onto his side, completely boneless. He could see Nino on his knees over him, his cock still half-hard. Jean watched the semen dripping from his slit and reached between his legs, rubbing clumsily at his hole. The first touch sent a trickle of semen leaking out and he shuddered. Then he pressed 2 fingers back into himself and moaned at the semen inside, seeping out of him.

He opened his eyes when hot liquid hit the inside of his knee, not having realised when he’d closed them. Nino was staring down at him, cock in hand, dripping. Jean looked down at the glob of semen on his skin and wondered if he could scrape up to push inside of him, or if that was too much.

“I thought I’d be able to feel you come,” Jean murmured, still absently fingering himself. He didn’t just like being pulled open, he liked the feeling of something moving in and out of him, too. “Porn always talk about gushing-.”

“I thought the conversation about porn being a terrible reference was done and dusted when we were in high school.”

“I wanted to- I don’t know, feel you come inside of me.” There was just a warmth in his belly that spilt out of him.

“You’re going to kill me,” Nino hissed, clutching at his twitching cock as his stare fixed on where Jean's fingers were still inside of himself.

He smiled sleepily up at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Sure you don’t. I’m going to get a cloth.”

Jean caught his arm. “Kiss me first.”

“I was- my tongue was-.” Nino was adorable when he blushed.

It was Jean’s turn to roll his eyes. “I wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I couldn’t handle that much.”

Nino was clearly still hesitant, pressing only the lightest of kisses to his mouth. Jean bit his lip, hard, and then slipped his tongue in when Nino yelped. He lifted a hand – the cleaner one, because he could be thoughtful – lingering over the stubble before sliding his fingers into Nino’s hair. Maybe he tasted muskier than usual, Jean couldn’t quite tell. This was still Nino’s mouth and the same familiar way he kissed. When he pulled back, there was definitely a self-satisfied smirk on Jean's face.

Nino snorted, thumbing at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, yes, you’ve made your point quite clearly.” He pressed another kiss to the skin he’d just touched before standing and heading to the bathroom.

Jean closed his eyes and relaxed back into the mattress, grimacing at the cold, wet spot he was lying in. His mind was blank except for the lingering sparks of pleasure fizzing through his veins.

Nino scuffed his foot, alerting him to his presence. Jean hummed, not bothering to open his eyes even as he let his thighs fall open, exposing the semen trickling out of him. He could feel Nino’s eyes creeping over his skin like another limb, but it was his bare hand that landed on Jean’s knee, not the cloth.

“You’re beautiful,” Nino murmured.

Jean peeked up at him. “You need to put your glasses back on,” he said, ignoring that between the 2 of them only one of them wore glasses with an actual prescription.

“You’re beautiful,” Nino insisted, bending down to kiss him. This time, he tasted of minty freshness.

Jean smiled, faintly. “You flatterer.”

Nino dragged the cloth between his legs and carefully wiped his fingers clean.

“You’ll probably have to get the rest out in the bathroom,” he said apologetically.

Jean didn’t feel any sort of urgency to move. “It can wait. And you can help me with that.”

Nino smiled. “Alright. Budge up, I’m going to put a towel over the wet spot. I don’t think either of us are up for changing the sheets right now.”

Jean whined wordlessly in protest.

“I rest my case,” Nino said, pressing his smile to his cheek before heading back to the bathroom. Jean was nearly asleep when he returned, sliding in beside him. Jean made a drowsy noise and turned to face him, burrowing against his chest.

“God, you’re adorable,” Nino breathed into his hair, a hand stroking through his locks to his shoulder. Jean groused out a sound.

Nino nuzzled into his hair. “So, so adorable,” he murmured. “I never thought- I would never have dared to dream.”

That was quite alright. Jean could do all the dreaming for the both of them.


End file.
